


~The Sand And The Sea~

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Series: My Oneshots <3 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Lapis had a past together, that was for sure. Until a jealous gem took lapis away and banished her into the mirror while (accidentally) cracking her gem. She also casted a spell that assured that everyone else forgot about her and thought she was a rebel if she ever gets out. And we all know that she did. It's apparently a date night for Beach City and Pearl does not have a special gem... Or does she?</p><p>-Steven Universe Belongs To Rebecca Sugar - Also hints of Amedot, Rubbapphire/Rupphire, And Stevonnie-</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Sand And The Sea~

**3rd Person POV**

         It was a lovely night in Beach City, so lovely that the mayor, Bill Dewey, decided to have it be the date night for all citizens. However, there was a little problem for the tallest (non-fused) Crystal Gem. She did not love anyone, however she wanted to go to the town dance. Well, she had loved Rose Quartz, but she was not alive anymore. What she forgot about was her love for Lapis Lazuli. Not just any Lapis Lazuli, but the one that was on Earth at that very second. 

**At the Temple..**

       Every gem was excited, well, except for Pearl. She was crying silently inside. _Ruby and Sapphire have each other.. Amethyst has Peridot.. Steven has Connie.. I have **no one..** _ Pearl thought as she warped up to the top right hand of the temple fusion. She almost immediately burst into tears. She sat on the edge and placed her right hand on the space beside her. What she had not noticed was that another gem had already placed her hand there. The Pearl immediately took her hand off Lapis' hand. They both stared into the distance with their blue eyes.

      "I need to ask you a question," Lapis broke the silence,"But first I need to tell you a little story." She laughed and told Pearl about their past together. 

    "Well, that explains why when you first got out of the mirror I felt like I had a connection," Pearl laughed. Lapis nodded in agreement.

    "Well, to the question part, will you be my date to the dance, Pearl? Steven told me it was tonight," said Lapis. "I still love you.."

   "Yes," cried Pearl as she hugged her one love. It didn't take long for Lapis to retrieve it. Although Lapis felt cold on her skin, Pearl enjoyed her company.

   "It's time to go to the dance! Come on, Pearl," yelled Garnet as she warped up with the rest of the gems. Pearl and Lapis got on the warp pad. 

**At the Dance..**

     It was now 7:28, the dance was about to start. Lapis brought Pearl to the middle of the room, where they slow danced gracefully. You could hear Garnet unfuse in the distance. Pearl turned her head towards Ruby and Sapphire, but Lapis put Pearl's attention back to her. Pearl laughed at Lapis' actions. They then danced like ballerinas on ice and they had so much fun that they did not realize that the lights were on them and everyone was watching. Their graceful moves had been attracting attention from everyone.

   "I love you, Pearl," Lapis whispered. Pearl blushed blue.

  "I love you, too," Pearl whispered back. Lapis leaned in for a passionate kiss, and Pearl accepted. The crowd applauded as the lights turned off. Lapis and Pearl were surprised, but laughed it off. Their relationship was now known as The Sand and The Sea.


End file.
